


Lost songs

by Ilgakasa



Category: Numenera, Quest Friends
Genre: Gen, I lov Quest Friends and it makes me sad that there is little to no fan content for it, IF IT MEANS I HAVE TO FILL THIS FANDOM TAG MYSELF TOGETHER WITH TOE THEN SO BE IT, Im tired, Is this the music AU everyone (no one) asked for?, bee this aint tumblr stop abusing the tag system, that means I GOTTA MAKE IT MYSELF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilgakasa/pseuds/Ilgakasa
Summary: Four friends sit down for a nice musical night





	Lost songs

   The sun had just hid behind the horizon and the moonlight shyly started peaking through the thick foliage, when a bright fire suddenly erupted from a pile of neatly put down leaves and sticks on a soft mossy forest floor. The fireplace was quickly surrounded by its creator and his three friends, weary from their travels.

   One of them, a young man in a blue robe, resting a glass staff that looked like a tree branch in his lap, turned to his friend, with a request in his mind.  
   "Misha, could you play something for us?"  
   Hopper could feel his soul leave his body. He glanced over to Elee, who had an indecipherable look on her face, which probably indicated, that she felt exactly the same.  
   Misha, on the other hand, lit up with excitement.  
   "Of course!" they said, reaching into their trenchcoat's pocket, retrieving their most valued item - a kazoo.  
   Everyone in the party felt differently about Misha's beloved instrument - Xoc absolutely loved it, Hopper thought of it as almost unbearable and Elee secretly hoped to somehow dispose of it, never actually doing it, because of how Xoc and Misha adored the toy.  
   The ambient sounds of crackling fire, wind playing in the leaves, crickets battling who can chirp the loudest and a choir of frogs in the distance were quickly drowned in probably the loudest and most annoying sound a tired traveller could ever hear in the middle of the night.  
   But this time, it was different. Hopper could swear that he had heard that melody, but Misha had definitely not played the tune before. It reminded him of something, yet he couldn't figure out what; the memory was on the tip of his tongue, at the edge of his mind, but escaping every time he comes close to remembering it. But the song calmed Hop down, making him slip into the memories of his young days, when he used to play the harmonicalculator for his dads.  
   Not thinking much, he reached for the right pocket of his leather jacket and retrieved his own instrument that he hadn't touched in years. The buttons were a tad too small for him - the thing was made for kids after all - but that didn't stop him from joining Misha in an unexpected duet. The clamorous sound of a kazoo and a soft, but quite loud windy noise of a harmonicalculator fit each other quite perfectly.  
   Elee was also lost in her mind. Misha's new tune sounded all too familiar to her, yet she had the same problem like Hopper. It was actually the first time she enjoyed that tiny obnoxious thing. Then another, quiet noise started accompanying the kazoo and Elee found herself lost in her memories. Her childhood, first fights, first kill, all those adventures... They all flooded her like a wave of good times and warm feelings. She started softly clapping to the rythm, subtly improvising, almost as if playing around. The song now sounded even better, even more familiar, yet no one could remember where had they heard this before.  
   Xoc had seen and heard many things, but nothing had come close to seeing his three friends playing this beautiful melody. He didn't even knew that Hopper could play an instrument! The more he listened to them, the more the song reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite catch the thought. The memory would flash for a milisecond, then disappear in to the depths of his subconscious. Xoc decided to not worry about that lost memory and to enjoy the present - he always knew that Hopper and Elee weren't into the sound of the kazoo, so seeing both of them  jamming together made him happy. Xoc joined his friends by softly humming the melody. It was as if the song was made for his soft, gentle voice. He had sung only a few times before in his life, but this time he felt as if he has been a proffesional singer his whole life; he also started improvising, not really knowing what he was doing.  
   Who knows for how long they sat there, lost in their thoughts and memories, playing a beautiful melody, that has been lost to time, forgotten by the world and brought back to life by Misha and later Hopper, Elee and Xoc. If anyone heard them that night, they probably went straight back home, in fear of being bewitched by faeries, witches or any other mythical creatures that use haunting melodies to lead naïve lost souls astray and drown them in swamps or make them get lost in the darkest parts of the forest.


End file.
